Not What I Had In Mind
by The Erumpent Horn
Summary: Ginrius, one-shot. Ginny mulls over an unexpected encounter with Sirius Black.


**Here's a lovely little Ginny/Sirius one-shot that's been sitting in my laptop for ages but never really been going anywhere. I did plan to make it a really long one, but it sort of withered and died.**

**Anywho, enjoy. Regular disclaimer applies: I'm not Jo Rowling, I don't own HP (either the sauce or the series).**

* * *

"That's not what I had in mind," said Ginny, a weak grin on her face. Because, after all, it wasn't what she was thinking about when she asked Sirius to help her move her extremely heavy, though temporary bed a couple of inches over. She kept falling into the small gap between her bed and the wall, so her sleeping patterns were suffering. What she hadn't expected was the sexy, somewhat moody man to push her down onto the bed and kiss every inch of skin on her neck.

"Does it bother you?" Sirius asked in a tone that told Ginny that he didn't really care either way. He gently bit at the base of her throat, and she gasped, eyes shut tight. It felt _amazing_.

"No... no bother," Ginny panted out.

"Good," murmured the fugitive while his hands began to roam her body at the same time as his lips moved up her neck and across her jaw. He hesitated for only a moment before he actually kissed her lips. Her mind exploded in a flood of thought as his lips lingered and moved sweetly against hers. His tongue darted in to dance a complicated dance with hers, and the thoughts flashed through her head faster than her brain could keep up with them. The predominant worry in her mind was what would happen between them after this odd little snogging session. Would he ignore her? Would he accost her like this again? Or would he pretend that it had never happened and treat her with the same indifference she had seen from him for three weeks?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the cool brush of fingers on her skin. His calloused fingers stroked her ribs almost lovingly, and she tore herself away from him, easily slipping from beneath him, despite the fact that he had pinned her to her bed and was half lying on her. She tugged down her t-shirt and pulled a leather strip from her pocket to tie her hair back with while her mind whirled at a mile a minute. She had kissed boys before, but she had never had a boy's hands on the bare skin beneath her clothing before and it scared her. Yes, she was a Gryffindor; yes, she was fiery-tempered; and yes, she was strong and independent, but she was terrified of taking that next step. She was fourteen, it was far too early in her life for something like that.

Now she thought about it, the significant age-difference between them deterred her. Twenty-one, twenty-two years was far too large a difference to have any sort of of romantic relationship, whether emotional or sexual. Ginny looked around blindly, only catching a glimpse of Sirius, who was watching her intently, hair tousled and lips swollen, lying on the bed propped up by one elbow. She couldn't help it – she ran out of the room, down the stairs, through the hallways, until she shut herself in a random room and sank down with her back against the door. Her breath was laboured, not only from her escaping act but from the panic she felt from her encounter with the fugitive Marauder. Was that all he was interested in?

She reprimanded herself for that thought. Like she hadn't been interested in him in a less than platonic way. She wasn't exactly looking for a long-term thing either. On the other hand, she had never thought of having _anything_ with the older man. And _he_ was the one that had kissed_ her_, not the other way around. Ginny was just really confused. It wasn't what she had in mind, but it seemed that now all that was on her mind was him. Even his name sounded sultry.

"No! I'm not going to be someone's plaything... Oh get a grip Ginny. Just pretend like it never happened," she told herself sternly. She still didn't rise from where she was leaning against the door, but continued to mull over the scene that had played out between the two. If he'd been in Azkaban for twelve years and on the run for two, he'd presumably not had any sort of sexual or romantic encounter with a woman for fourteen years. The question that she had to ask herself was why her? Why not Hestia, or Emmeline? Why not even Hermione? They were all older than her, and all available. Why Ginny? Okay, so Tonks was way off limits because they were related, but he really wasn't what she had in mind in terms of boyfriends or anything. But then, did she really want to have a relationship with Sirius? That was even providing that he wanted one with her.

Merlin, now she knew why her dad always told her to never have a boyfriend until she was a legal adult. It was just so _complicated_.

She thought back to how she felt when he was kissing her, and she couldn't help but grin. Sometimes, the unexpected happens from nothing, and Ginny vowed to just pretend that it had never happened. She knew, though, that she would be thinking about that moment for a long, long time.

It was so not what she had in mind when she came to number 12, Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**I know that some people like to see more Ginny/Sirius, and may be disappointed that this is only a one-shot so I have a proposition. I only intend on having this be a one-shot. However, anybody that wishes to continue this on and make it multi-chapter has my blessing to do so. You can change this chapter as much as you like by adding bits, removing bits, editing it up, and carry on with it. Anyone who is interested in doing so can PM me with where they plan on going with it and other information that they deem to be relevant. I think it will be nice to see this carried on, because it has a lot of potential, but I just can't see myself making this a regular multi-chapter fic. That's all, I suppose.**

**Lottie.**


End file.
